My Beautiful Rescue
by breakdance-not-hearts
Summary: Harry never felt true love...there was Ginny for a little, and Cho for a while...but now it's Dahlia. Dahlia, the one who's father is drastically trying to rip them apart. But then Harry is in love.....with the enemy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Beginning of Dahlia

Hogwarts students slid into their seats just as Professor McGonagall usually began class. Instead, she was standing at her desk, speaking to an unfamiliar young woman.

"Harry, who's that?" Hermione Granger asked of her good friend Harry Potter.

"I'm not sure," Harry turned to their other close friend, Ron Weasley, "Do you know Ron?"

The red haired boy shook his head, "No mate, afraid not."

The professor patted the girl's back, and with a smile, she dismissed her, pointing to an empty seat next to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

"Okay class, it is quite a pleasure to see you all back!" Professor McGonagall's usually tight lips found their way into a smile, "Today, we will immediately begin our lessons, starting with page seventy one," she paused as the students retrieved their books, "Now, students, I'm going to divide you into groups, then explain your project," McGonagall pushed her glasses up and began to read off names, "I am trying to diverse the groups. Group one is Parvati, Blaise, and Millicent, group two is Seamus, Lavender and Gregory, group three is Draco, Harry, and our new student, Dahlia," the professor glanced at the girl and began again.

Hermione scrunched her nose, thinking deeply, until she heard her name, "Hermione, Vincent, and Pansy," Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Now, you have two weeks to complete this assignment. Your task is on page seventy one. If anyone has any questions, please ask me. You may now move into your groups and divide the work over the next twenty minutes."

Students bustled about as Dahlia sat between Draco Malfoy and Harry.

Harry found himself captivated by the new beauty. Unfortunately, so did Draco. She skimmed the boys, raised a sculpted eyebrow and said, "Shall we get started?"

"Yes," Harry nodded his head, "Well, first, I'm Harry Potter," he noticed her eyes widen a bit.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced, continuing to stare at her.

"I'm Dahlia," she introduced, and then noticed their expectant looks, "What?" She asked innocently, "Let's start."

The three began to read quietly; Dahlia finished first and waited for the others.

"Obviously, we need to meet at some other time to discuss this," Dahlia closed the book and crossed her long legs, "I'll get started on the research, and we can meet later or something."

The professor stood up, "Class, you know your task. You're dismissed," the pupils gathered their belongings and left in packs. Harry turned to say something to Dahlia, but she was not in the classroom anymore.

Lunchtime arrived and Harry was thoughtfully eating until Hermione waved her hand in front of his face, "Harry? Are you alright? You haven't seemed yourself today," she looked concerned, and Harry shook himself out of his trance.

"Yes, I suppose. But that Dahlia girl is just really…….uh," Harry racked his brain for the proper word.

"Odd?" Hermione offered.

"Well, yes, but not in a bad way, I presume she is new?"

"Of course," Hermione nodded, "but that's about all anyone I have talked to knows about her. Besides that she's in Slytherin," Hermione pointed to the rival table, where she was eating in the midst of the back-to-term excitement.

"She looks sort of familiar," Ron concluded.

Harry stared at Dahlia and agreed with Ron, "She does actually," Harry went back to eating.

Hermione nudged Harry with her foot under the table, "She's coming this way Harry."

Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, and Ron smacked him on the back a few times and offered him some water. He took a long swig, coughed, cleared his throat, and caught Dahlia's eyes.

"Hello Harry," for the first time, a sweet smile played Dahlia's cerise pink lips, "I talked to Draco, and we decided to work a bit after Hogsmeade tonight and a little tomorrow; if you're available of course."

He glanced at Hermione and Ron, who nodded, "Yes, of course."

"Great, how about after Hogsmeade we meet in the library until ten or so, unless you three have plans already," she motioned towards the trio.

"No, we don't have any plans," Hermione answered for Harry, "I'm Hermione Granger and that's Ron Weasley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Dahlia," she shook their hands and sighed at their expectant looks, "Why does everyone loom at me like that when I introduce myself?" Dahlia shook her head, "Anyway, see you later Harry," she waved and exited the Dining Hall.

"What's her last name?" Hermione whispered.

"She never said," Harry shrugged his shoulders.


	2. The Hero in Harry

****

Draco was sitting in the dimly lit Hog's Head with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy.

"So, what about it, after Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Sorry, I'm working on the Transfiguration project with Dahlia and Potter," he spit the second name.

"Lucky, that Dahlia's a treat," Blaise grinned.

"I know," Draco sneered, making Pansy grip his hand tighter.

"Excuse me?" She said shrilly.

"She is," he laughed, leaning back in the chair.

The door swung open and slammed shut, and there stood Dahlia at the entrance. She walked towards the counter, placed an order, and received a closed mug of liquid.

Draco grabbed her arm and she whipped around, frightened, "My goodness, Draco, you startled me!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to confirm that we are still meeting tonight in the library."

"Oh, yes," she gave a small smile, taking a sip of her drink, "I'll see you tonight," she turned on her deep brown Uggs.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all sitting in a small pub, drinking their steaming butterbeers. A few moments later, Dahlia came in, shivering from the odd autumn cold. She threw away a cup, and Harry waved her over.

"My gosh, it is really cold outside," she rubbed her arms and sat next to Hermione.

Harry smiled as he skimmed her for the millionth time the day. She had on a jean skirt with white tights, brown boots, a white undershirt with some lace, and a double breasted navy colored jacket with large gold buttons. Her pale skin was very flustered and red.

"Just a little," he teased.

Dahlia smiled, "Is that butterbeer?" She pointed at Harry's glass.

"Yeah, do you want some?" Harry pushed the glass towards her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, go ahead," Dahlia's long fingers wrapped around the glass, and she took a short swig, "Thank you so much Harry."

The four got into a conversation for about ten minutes, then suddenly, the lights dimmed, and the door swung open. A panicked witch stood at the door.

"They're coming! They're here!" She screamed.

"Who?" Someone demanded.

"Death Eaters!" She turned and ran back out.

"Harry! What are we supposed to do?" Hermione called over the people pushing towards the door.

A group of people pulled Hermione and Ron out the door. Harry looked at Dahlia, who was forcefully biting her lip, "Don't leave me," she begged.

"I won't," Harry promised, "Come on!"

Harry maneuvered through the mobs of screaming people, Dahlia right behind him. A group of black robed Death Eaters stood a bit in front of Harry. Her took a sharp right and heard Dahlia's voice, "Harry? Where are you?" Then he heard her scream.

"Dahlia!" He called, bounding back to where he came from.

He spotted her in front of a few Death Eaters. Her wand was raised, and she said a curse and one Death Eater flew across the path.

"Crucio!" Another Death Eater aimed at Dahlia. She fell to the ground, twitching uncontrollably.

"Dahlia!" Harry ran to her side once the Death Eater turned around. Harry cursed him from behind and watched him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Dahlia stopped twitching, put her hand to her head, and opened her eyes, "Harry!" She jumped up with him. A Death Eater saw what happened to his alliance and raised his wand, pointing it at Dahlia.

"Avada Keda..." Harry pulled Dahlia out of the way, grabbing her hand. He ran with her to the edge of Hogsmeade and into a small patch of woods.

They both caught their breath for a few moments. Dahlia's vivid powder blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Dahlia," Harry took her face in his hands, "Are you alright?"

Dahlia looked into his bright emerald eyes and wiped a tear out of her eye, "Yeah, I'm still really sore from the……uh…..curse," she awkwardly said. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a tight hug, "Harry, thank you so much!" She gushed.

"It was nothing," he said, sheepishly blushing.

"You saved my life," she whispered.

Everything turned black, and Harry heard Dahlia scream once more.


	3. Dahlia's Identity

****

"Harry," a voice called, "Harry, wake up."

Harry felt someone shaking him as her opened his blurry eyes and allowed everything to focus, "Where am I?" He found himself looking into Hermione's brown eyes, "What happened?" He painfully sat up.

"You're in the hospital wing. No one is sure of what happened. Two witches found you and Dahlia in some woods passed out," Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, Ron stood at the side.

"Where's Dahlia?" Harry demanded, suddenly concerned.

"Right there mate," Ron pointed to the bed next to him. Dahlia laid there, eyes closed.

"She's not….." Harry began.

"Oh no! She's just sleeping," Hermione assured him.

"Good," Harry fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes for a bit.

"Where's my daughter?" An impatient voice asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Calm down sir, she's right there."

Harry saw a bustle of robes beside him, "Dahlia, Dahlia, wake up!" He shook her gently.

Dahlia's eyes slowly opened, "Father!" She exclaimed, hugging him back.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" He asked of her.

"Yes, father, actually, someone saved me," Dahlia's eyes motioned towards Harry.

The man turned around, and Harry found himself looking into the eyes of Severus Snape, "Potter?"

"Father, it's Harry, and yes, he saved me from the killing curse," she explained.

Hermione gasped and mouthed, "Killing curse?"  
Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"Dahlia, I do not want you fraternizing with these three students," Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Harry saved me father, you should be thanking him!" Dahlia grew angry.

"Yes, how grand, but I don't care. Do not talk to them or……" Snape began.

Dahlia interrupted him, "Or what? You'll do to me what you did to mother?"

Snape's eyes widened and he hissed, "Do not ever speak of that again."

"Why any regrets daddy dearest?" Dahlia flung the covers off her bed and struggled to stand and maintain her balance, "I can talk to whomever I please father. I am like mother was in many ways, but you will never control me like you did her," she stomped out of the hospital wing.

"Miss Dahlia!" Madame Pomfrey scurried after her.

Snape stood and glared at Harry, "Do not ever speak to my daughter again, ir I'll have you all suspended," Snape warned, striding out the door.

"Professor Snape has a daughter?" Hermione gasped.

"Snape had a wife?" Ro questioned.

**Sorry it's so short, I want to get enough reviews to continue. This is more like a helper chapter to understand the story better! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
